


Stranger Danger

by konokoz10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Danger, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Foot Jobs, Forced Ejaculation, Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Pedophilia, Shota, Strangers, Teenagers, Twisted, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokoz10/pseuds/konokoz10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reclusive and socially outcasted Vlad meets a carefree, lonely, golden eyed boy named Samuel on a website. Vlad loves Sammy to the point that he feels he NEEDS the boy and he would snap if the boy didn't feel the same way, so what happens when Sammy invites Vlad over one afternoon to hang out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story may contain triggers! You've been warned.  
> Very pedo-ish story.
> 
> When I wrote this story, I had no idea what came over me! It's like Vlad took over my pen and wrote it! LOL  
> I had no clue where all this came from. I've never written from the older mans' (Tops) POV only the younger mans' (Bottoms), so this is new for me, but it was kinda fun.
> 
> Also, please leave comments!!! Good or bad! Although this is a one-shot story, I have an idea how I could continue it, so if enough people like it I might continue it...maybe.  
> I tried a new structure in this story, so lemme know if you like/hate the story, content, and structure. It's appreciated!
> 
> Thanks!  
> ~Konokoz

I wasn’t looking for anything or anyone in particular, at the moment, when I was browsing on a social chatting website. I was just bored because I didn’t have any friends since I had just moved to this town about 3 months ago, so I just wanted someone to talk to. I found someone. Samuel Youngblood but “Sammy” for short. He was 16, bronze sun baked skin, mocha colored hair, and it looked textured, like maybe he was mixed with something – it made him look exotic. He wore feathers in his long ponytail, and he sat on a rock near a lake clad in nothing but torn shorts, flip-flops, and a gleaming innocent smile that showed two rows of perfect pearly teeth. His eyes were the most noticeable aspect about him though. They were uncommonly round and bright as golden embers. His eyelashes were as thick as his hair and longer than any boys’, or girls, that I’d ever seen. He was so breathtaking. I looked on his profile and it read that Sammy loved to be outdoors, loved to play video games, and just wanted to befriend someone. I just had to talk to him, so I shot him a message, and he responded back immediately.

He asked for my name. I told him my name was Vlad. He asked how old I was, I told him 35. He mocked me, asking why an old man was interested in talking to him, ending his sentence in “Lol.” I told him the truth, well, most of it: I just wanted someone to talk to. Plus I was a very shy person who didn’t make friends too easily in real life. He said me too. He told me he didn’t have any friends because his father was strict and didn’t allow anyone over. I told him how I had just moved here and didn’t have any friends myself. He sent me a smiley face and said we could be friends. 

That made me start to breathe a little heavy.

He was interested in where I worked, I told him that I worked in construction, it was very tough work so it kept me in nice shape, but it left me with some scars all over my body. He seemed very intrigued, and he told me he wanted to see them – he wanted to see me. 

Alright.

I didn’t want have a photo of myself on my profile because I was nervous about putting myself on the internet, but he begged me, typing please almost 100 times under a minute. I sent him a picture. My messy sweaty black hair fell over my eyes, my pasty pale skin offensive to anyone who stared at it for too long, and black stubble covered my jawline. He was amused by my image. He begged to see my eyes, but I told him I was too shy. He let up.

We chatted for hours, discussing whatever, from his freshmen year in high school, to funny television shows, to how I felt about the new town that he grew up in. I told him my family moved here from Russia when I was about his age, and it was always hard for me to make friends, being a foreigner. I was considered too tall and massive by my fellow classmates. They jokingly called me Rocky. At 16 I already had a lot of facial and body hair and my voice, back then still thick with Slavic cadence and frighteningly baritone, scared off girls. It was very traumatizing. Ever since then, I reclused myself from people. He typed “LOL!” when I told him about my painful high school experience. “Aw! Poor Vlad! I wouldn’t have been afraid of you. You seem so nice. Lol!” 

I would love to hear him really laugh.

He told me his mother was black and she taught an African American studies class down at the University, and his father was a full-blooded Cherokee Native who worked for the police force. He said they were both very strict on who he could be friends with because they did NOT trust white people. At all. He said they didn’t want him to be friends with anyone who was not black, native, or just a minority.  
Well then… I thought to myself, but he said he didn’t care because he was just wanted a friend.

Sweet boy.

He told me he would love to chat again sometime, so he gave me his cell phone number. I was so surprised that he would do such a thing, give his number to a complete stranger, but it’s not like I was going to throw it away. I was excited that I had such a beautiful boy’s contacts. However, I didn’t text him for almost a week after he gave it to me. I was very nervous. I couldn’t get anything done right while I was at work because I was too focused on when would be the right time to contact Sammy. I didn’t want to seem too eager – I didn’t want to scare him off. I really had grown to like him just from our one conversation, so I decided that Friday evening would be the time I would text him.

“Hello Samuel.” I finally texted him with shaking hands.

“Is this Vlad?” He texted in an instance.

“Yes.” I replied.

“Vladdie! Lol!” He texted with hearts at the end. Vladdie? Hearts? 

My groin wouldn’t stop tingling every time I reread the boy’s short message.

“What took you so long to text me?” He sent.

“I was very busy this week.” I lied. “I’m sorry, Samuel.”

“Lol it’s alright! I wasn’t mad or anything. I just wanted to talk to my new friend! Please call me Sammy.” He sent more hearts.

“Thanks, I like talking to you as well.” I sent him – with a smiley face.

We talked for hours, my blood pumping throughout our whole conversation. This boy was enthralling. It seemed like his messages were very suggestive – almost in innuendos, but then again, it could have just been my lewd mind believing them to be. He would tell me about his activities in school. He told me that he loved reading and took honors classes. I told him he was smarter than I was. 

“LOL!” he sent, “Well not everyone can be book smart. I bet you made up for it in other ways…”

“…Like how?” I asked. 

“In like sports and stuff. Lol!”

Ok. Calm down Vlad.

“Oh yeah. Lol” I replied, not really laughing out loud. “I played basketball, and I wrestled. I was pretty good.”

“Wow! That’s so cool! I run track, but I’m not too good at sports because I’m not very coordinated and strong.” He sent with a frowning face.

“Well, at least you’re smart. That is always good!” I added with a smiley face to cheer him up.

“Hmmm. I guess, but being athletic is waay cooler!” He sent. “Besides I would have loved to wrestle with you. I bet you’re really strong.” He sent. This time with a winking face attached. 

The tingling in my lower half only got worse and my hands were starting to sweat.

“Well if you’d like, I can show you some moves one day.” I typed fast.

“Yeah!!! That would be so cool!” 

He kind of was an odd boy, but I enjoyed talking to him nevertheless, and after that we talked almost every day for about a week. I was usually the one who initiated the conversation, and he seemed very excited to text me. Our conversations got longer every day and more detailed, containing more intimate topics, and they didn’t end until the early mornings. We never talked on the phone, but I still felt a personal connection with Sammy. He sent me pictures sometimes: Some of him while in class, him just doing random things, him while he was on what he called his “boy adventures” in the woods, he even sent me a picture of his slender brown body in his tracksuit.

“Do you like it? Lol” The caption of his text read.

This photo kept me very distracted throughout my whole day at work.

“Yes.” I texted, “You look really nice in your suit.” I wanted to say so much more. 

He was funny, intelligent, mature yet still very boyish. He didn’t think I was awkward or that I was some weirdo. He enjoyed our talks and he didn’t seem to mind that I didn’t have a lot to say. He was the one who would have a lot to say while I just responded with my input at the end. He would still mention that he still didn’t have any friends, and he was very lonely, so that’s why he wished that he could see me.   
I was also lonely, and I wanted to see him so bad. 

He made me burn with forbidden feelings. I yearned to touch his smooth looking brown skin, and smell his curly hair. My imagination was not kind when I thought of Sammy before I went to bed. Most nights I didn’t sleep, because I saw him in my dreams and my dreams were just as chaotic and corrupt as my daydreams. Sometimes I would imagine me confessing my feelings to the boy, and I imagined that he accepted them, and from then on, we lived happily. We would go on hikes together, we would play the video games he always spoke of that I knew nothing about, and we would love each other, as friends, mates, and best companions.  
However sometimes he would say no, become frightened and tried to run away, but I wouldn’t let him go. I wouldn’t accept no. I just wouldn’t accept it and events would become awfully violent for the boy. He would hate me and tell me so repeatedly. He would cry, his golden eyes weeping uncontrollably. He would writher underneath me, like a small animal in the clutches of a great beast. He would scream for me to stop until his voice faded away, but I wouldn’t – not until he accepted me. I wanted Sammy. I needed him, and I just couldn’t wait any longer.  
One late Thursday night in the midst of my friendlier fantasies of him, he texted me. 

Shouldn’t he be asleep? What a pleasant surprise.

He texted me telling me that he couldn’t wait any more, and he wanted to see me – to come over and play video games. His parents were going to be out of town this weekend at his mother’s seminar, and he would love to have me over. 

My body felt like it was going to explode.

Of course I told him yes. He was so happy. 

“YAAAAAYYY!!!!!” He texted with hearts, smiles and do-dads. He told me to come by Saturday afternoon around 3pm. I told him I would be there, no doubt. I couldn’t contain my excitement. He finally invited me over. Everything was starting to feel like my dream was going to come true. I would see Sammy this Saturday, in the flesh, and I’d finally be able to hear his melodic boyish laughter. I could smell his hair already.

 

It felt like Saturday couldn’t have arrived fast enough. I didn’t sleep a full night’s rest since he invited me, but it was finally here, and I was so ready to see him. He texted me his address the night before and told me he was ready to see me as well. I showered, spritzed with cologne and dressed in a nice black button up shirt, and dark jeans. I tried to do something with my frazzled black hair, but it fell in my face no matter what. 

I left just a little early.

While I was driving to his home, I texted him asking if he wanted me to bring him anything. He said a sports drink, the blue kind, and some M&Ms. I stopped by the store to pick up his goodies and somethings of my own. The GPS took me to a dead-end dirt road neighborhood on the outterskirts of town. The middle class houses were nicer than my shoddy two bedroom duplex. I went to the end of the road and came upon a large, open fence and inside was rustic looking house. Surrounding the fence and rustic house was a green open wooded area that went on for miles. I imagined that’s where my Sammy would have his “boy adventures.” The adobe home was a sandy red color and all of the red windows were shut, and the yard was decorated with Native like trinkets. I parked my car on the side of the street, and made my way into his yard. My breathing was starting to get shaky as I walked closer, and my palms were starting to get clammy, causing the plastic bag to slip from my hand. I was getting nauseous with nervousness and for a split second, I wanted to turn around and leave, but that was only for a split second. Sammy was in that house, I thought to myself. He was there, waiting for me, and I was gonna pour out my feelings to him, and he was not going to reject them. 

As I walked up to the door, I heard the rattling of chains and a low growl. I whipped around and spotted a huge Rottweiler bolting in my direction – roaring, and teeth bared. I jumped and dropped the bag as he got closer but the chain he was on snatched him back, and he barked angrily at me. My knees buckled as I sighed a heavy sigh of relief.   
“Delisgi! Stop!” A voice called out from the side of the house, and from that command the dog stopped barking. Emerging from the side of the house was a sweaty, topless, boy who I immediately recognized as Sammy. Even though the summer weather was blazing hot, I was shivering from the sight of the sweat drenched boy. His bronze body shined like a new penny. He was wearing worn jeans and he was barefooted. His chest and abs were slender but boyishly defined. His curly hair had ribbons, bands, and small feathers in it and was up in a messy styled bun. He saw me and smiled his pearly white angelic smile. 

“Vladdie! You’re early!” He called out. His voice was soft and kind – not yet manish, but no longer the voice of a prepubescent.   
It was like music.

He waved his small hand at me and eagerly walked over. “Sorry about Delisgi, if I would have known you were coming early, I would have put him up. Plus, I just wanted to do a bit more adventuring before you got here.” He smiled.

My chest fluttered.

He was truly breathtaking. I couldn’t speak so I just nodded. He knew I wasn’t much of a speaker and with that he giggled and opened the front door. “Please come in!” I walked in behind him, leaving the muscle bound dog to growl at me as I closed the door. “Welcome to my house!” He spread out his hands to his home. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all collected into one big space. His appliances were simple and nice. The interior of his home was just as rustic looking as the outside of his home. There were antique Native and African objects and photos hanging on the walls. The rugs were eccentrically patterned and the house was well lit but dim. Even the furniture had a country style feel to it, and the room smelled like cedar wood. It all seemed very relaxing and inviting. 

“I’m so happy that you’re here! I finally have a friend over! This is so great!” He exclaimed and blinked his gold bright eyes at me. 

I cleared my throat, “Uh, yeah,” I finally spoke. “I’m happy to be here too.” My voice boomed, echoing all over the spacious living and dining room. He looked amusingly shocked.

“Wow! Your voice is so deep and manly! And you’re so tall and big!”

“Thank you.” I blushed.

“That makes me kind of jealous though. I hope I’ll get as manly as you are when I get older.” He winked at me. 

I winced as blood started to flow through my nether regions. 

“Thank you.”

“Here let me show you around!” He waved me over to the hallway to the left. He first showed me the bathroom, his mother’s office, and the guest room. “If you ever needed a place to stay, I’d try to sneak you in here.” He laughed.

He then showed me his room. This was the room where I wanted to stay. It was a nice size. It was very clean and his kempt beddings were red plaid flannel. His posters were that of teenage boy interests and he had a small desk in the corner that had books on it and a small whittling knife. We walked by his parents room which was right across from his, then we went back into the dining room where we went into a sunroom and he showed me the backyard which wasn’t really a backyard, it was just woods.

“Ta-dah!” He exclaimed while showing me the green, thick trees through the screen windows. “This is where I spend most of my time. I’ll just hike, climb, and roam these woods by myself for hours. They’re so calming.” He said with a reflective smile. “These woods have been my best friends since I was young. Maybe one day you would like to join me on a hike?” His eyes looked at me, almost pleading.

I felt like I was gonna melt. He just didn’t know how much I’d love that. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

He beamed. “Awesome! I can’t wait!”

Yes, me neither. 

After that we went back into the living room and he looked down at his still shirtless self.   
“Sorry I’m such a sweaty mess.” He pointed at his ravishable looking body. “Mind if I hope in the shower right quick?”

I just shook my head.

“Cool! Make yourself at home, I’ll be out in a few!” He ran off into the hallway bathroom and closed the door. I heard the shower start up. I sat down on the comfortable tan couch and tried to calm myself down. I was in Sammy’s house and he was in the shower just a few feet away from me. Everything was moving so fast, pretty soon I’d have my Sammy all to myself…

From there, I let my thoughts go until I heard the shower turn off, and a few minutes later, he came out.

He was such a sight to behold.

He was wearing shorts. Incredibly short ones for a boy his age, leaving nothing to help appease my rabid imagination. He also wore a cut off shirt that stuck to his damp body that showed off the boy’s tight mid-drift, and his loose wet hair dripped around his shoulders.  
“Sorry, I hope you don’t mind me wearing this. It’s waay hot outside and I want to be comfortable.” He smiled and looked down at my lap. “Is that for me?” He pointed to the bag.

“Oh yeah.” I jumped up at the realization that I forgot about his drink and candy. I handed the bag to him, and he got his drink and slurped it down quick. He licked his top lip. 

“Thank you.” He said.  
I could feel my face burn. I just nodded. He put the drink back in the bag and threw his hair into a ponytail. “Here Vladdie! Let’s go into the backroom.” He grabbed my hand and led me through the kitchen and into another room. “This is where I keep my Playstation! I’ve got so many games we can play...” He went on, but I wasn’t listening. His hand was so soft, and I could smell the fruity shampoo that he used in his hair.   
I could have cried tears of joy right there.

 

We got into the room and I took a seat on the small love seat in front of the big tv. He sat on the floor in front of me, setting up the contraption on the entertainment center. He was still talking about his games, excitedly as he handed me a controller. He popped in some weird fighting game, which I didn’t recognize, and spread out on the floor in front of me.

“You ready to get your butt whooped?” He looked back at me and laughed. I let out a light laugh, but I didn’t care about this game. I was too busy staring at his backside. He looked so delicate, like with one wrong move, I could break him. His shorts were dangerously short, with one right move of his leg, I would be able to see everything. I wanted to touch his back, his calves, his thighs, his – Sammy reached into the plastic bag for his candy and popped a few M&Ms into his mouth, interrupting my wandering eyes. 

No. You need to calm down. I clenched my fists around the controller.  
Now is the time. I was going to tell him, everything. What was going on with me. How I really felt about him, and how I wanted, no, needed to be with him. Forever. I had practiced my poetic lines in the car before I got here, but now that I was here with him, I had forgotten everything. It’s was alright though, I reassured myself. As long as I am sincere, it doesn’t matter what I say… but he looked so wonderful that my mind kept drawing a blank. 

“C’mon Vlad, you suck at this game. I’m practically playing by myself!” He laughed and the fight ended.

“Sorry.”

Sammy sat up, “You wanna play another round?” He asked and reached into the bag for his drink, but he paused and retraced from the bag with an appalled look across his face. “Vlad…what are-”   
Sammy looked over at me, and his eyes went wide for a second. “What is that?” He pointed down at my lap.

I had an erection.

My heart felt like it stopped beating.

He quickly stood up. “Is that a….” He walked closer to me. “Why do you have a boner? How long have you had that? What are you thinking?” I couldn’t read his voice or his face. He didn’t seem angry or afraid, he just looked at me.  
I was rendered speechless. My chest felt tight, and I couldn’t move from the couch. I just stared at the boy who was just staring, emotionless, at me. “Well?”

I gulped. “I just…”

“You just what?” His eyes burned into me, searching me for something, but then they rested on my face, like they found something. “Vlad…did you plan on coming here, to my house, just to have sex with me?” He asked. “Was that what the candy and drink was for? To coax me into fucking you?” He said, his words sounded hurt. 

I was shaking and sweating like I had a fever. I couldn’t say anything. I just stuttered, manically trying to speak, as the boy stood directly in front of me, impassive.   
He gripped the front of his hair while shaking his head in disbelief. His face would switch from that of a doubting expression to anger. “I can’t believe it… I should have known…” His voice shook.

I stood up and tried to rush to him. “No, S-sammy I-”

“Get away from me!” He pushed me and I lost my footing and fell back onto the couch.  
He stood over me, “I honestly trusted you….” His voice trailed off. “Well what if I said no, huh? What would you have done? Would you have forced me? Huh?”  
His words echoed inside of me. Like they were reaching into my mind trying to pull out something intangible. I couldn’t get any comprehensible sentences to form, I just sat there mumbling like an idiot. I was so stunned that I didn’t even feel him climb on my lap and grab my collar. He pulled me closer to his face. “Would you have raped me?” He asked me, strangely calm.

I just shook my head.

“Don’t lie to me, tell me the truth Vlad.” He pushed back the hair from my face, revealing my transparent blue eyes to him. I could finally see the boy clearly, I stared back into his deep gold eyes that looked dull and lifeless. “Would…you…have…raped…me?” He practically whispered. He was so close to my face that I could smell the chocolate candy on his breath. Sickeningly sweet. I opened my mouth to speak but it felt like I didn’t have any words to say.

I was going to vomit.

“…yes…” The word escaped my mouth, almost inaudibly.

It was horrifying silent for a few moments. Sammy just stared at me, blankly.  
Finally he let out a quick smirk. “You know, Vlad,” He called out to me with a very off-putting smile, “There’s a special place in hell for people like you.” He roughly let go of my shirt and got off me. “For gross pedo rapists like you.” He looked down on me and his smile disappeared. “You’re disgusting.”   
His sharp harsh words pierced my gut like a hot knife.

“No, I’m not-” I couldn’t even look at him as I tried to meekly defend myself. Hands bolted to my sides, I was trapped.

“Don’t try to defend yourself. You just told me that you were going to rape me, you sick freak.”

“Hey, I’m not-” I tried to move, to touch him. “Sammy, I-!”

“Shut up!” He demanded as he brought his foot down on my crotch. “Don’t ever touch me.”

I gasped at the feeling of immense pressure.

“Tsk. Look at that. You’re still hard.” He said disgusted, as he rubbed his foot into my hard dick. “And you’re getting harder.”

“…I’m not…” I tried to say. I wanted to tell him that I wasn’t a bad guy, and that I loved him, but his foot was rubbing me and it felt inappropriately good, and I was becoming overwhelmed for I could see up the boy’s shorts. My eyes traced up the boy’s leg into the crevice of his shorts.

He narrowed his eyes. “You really are a sick pervert.” He pressed harder making me groan. “Don’t you know who my father is? I told you he was a police officer, and yet here you still are trying to stick your nasty pedo dick in me. I could have you arrested and thrown in prison for the rest of your life.” 

I felt even sicker, “I’m not a pedophile!” My voice shook, trying to suppress my moan.   
“Then why are you here, bringing condoms? With an erection? When ‘coincidently’ my parents weren’t here. If they find out you, a 35 year old creep, were here with me while I was by myself, they’re gonna know you weren’t here just to play video games.” He laughed – a snide, sadistic, icy laugh. One that made my blood run cold. I couldn’t argue with him, either. He was right, I’d be in federal trouble if someone were to find out I were here. I felt ashamed and defeated.

“Fine…I’m sorry.” I said with deep repentance.

“Yeah, you are.” He said unexpressive.

“What do you want then?” I asked. 

“Pull out your cock.” He commanded without hesitation. I blinked at him, patently confused. Not satisfied with that response, he pressed harder on my groin this time it was more painful. “Do it.” He commanded with malice. 

With unsteady hands, I complied and slowly reached for my zipper and my erection sprung out with unneeded fervor. For a quick second, the boy looked marveled at my thick and strained member, but that was only for a second. He let out a dark chuckle, and grabbed at the bloodshot head with his toes. I groaned loudly at the sensation of his soft, cold foot on my flesh. “Wow, it’s pretty thick...” He said like he hated to admit it. “And you’re not circumcised. Gross. I can’t believe you thought I was gonna let you stick your thick, uncircumcised pedo cock in me. You really are pathetic.”

His toes switched from tight grip to soft, and he mushed at the skin around my head – pulling at it like puddy. He roughly pressed my head against my hard scarred abdomen, and precum leaked out and seeped between his toes making his grip become more slippery. I was mortified, but deeply aroused. My face felt flustered and my breathing was unstable.

“Hey! Don’t look like you’re the one embarrassed, you sicko!” He yelled at me and pressed down hard again. I yelped in pain and ecstasy. “You make me want to throw up, you pathetic weirdo. I can’t believe you like this, you sick bastard.” His verbal abuse sounded detached, but his face was red with an emotion I couldn’t place. I leaned back into the couch and I started to breathe faster as his foot started to press and roll harder against me.

Click! Click!

I heard and looked up and saw he had his phone out. He took a picture of me.  
“I’ll be keeping this for my amusement later.” He smiled at me. I was shocked, but I was so close to the verge of orgasming to argue.

“Urgh…I’m gonna cum..” I strained as the rumble in my testicles emerged, and came up through my penis. I was about to erupt, and hard. 

But he stopped, leaving me feeling hollow and incomplete. I groaned in disappointment and then in pain as my ejaculation started to recede. “Wait…I-”

“What? You thought I was gonna let you cum?” He looked amused and laughed. “Why would I let you do that?” He placed his foot in my face. “Here, be a good dog and lick your gross juices off my foot.”   
I looked at him, not sure about everything that just happened, but as commanded, I grasped his small foot and began to lick the bottom. I slowly lapped at the ball of his foot, and massaged his heel with my fingers. His toes curled and he suppressed a quiet chuckle from the ticklish sensation of my tongue snaking between his wet toes. They tasted like my precum, but more sweaty and earthy. 

It was transcendent. 

I took his big toe in my mouth, cleaning it, sucking on it gently, causing a sweet loud gasp to escape the boy’s mouth. I looked up at him and he covered his mouth quickly.

“T-that’s enough, dog!” He pulled his foot away, and straightened up. I felt like I was going to explode. I waited for his next command, but instead he took another picture of me – sitting dumbfounded on his couch.  
“For now on, you’re my toy to play with. If you even think of trying to ignore my calls or texts or trying to get away from me, you’ll have big hell to pay. Got it, Vladdie? ” He asked with a heartless grin. 

I just stared at him and nodded my head, remorsefully. 

“Good. Now get out of my house.” He pointed to the door.

As if I was in a dream state, I got up, zipped my pants and left. I went through the kitchen through the living room and out the front door. I heard it slam behind me. 

As I walked through the front yard, everything seem hazy and so far away. I didn’t realize that the dog had ran close to me and was snapping at me from it’s chain. I unlocked my car, sat down in the seat, started it up and drove off from the dead-end neighborhood feeling empty, aroused, embarrassed, confused and degraded.


End file.
